The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance, sand more particularly, to a cooking appliance which cooks a food using a grill.
Cooking appliances are one of home appliances which heat a food to be cooked to cook the food so that a user eats the food.
Such a cooking appliance may be classified according to a kind of heating sources for heating a food to be cooked or an installed form of the heating sources.
When the cooking appliance is classified according to a kind of heating sources for heating a food to be cooked, the cooking appliance may be classified into a microwave oven which a high frequency is supplied into a sealed space for receiving a food to heat the food and an oven in which air within a sealed space for receiving a food is heated to cook the food.
Also, the cooking appliance may be classified into a gas cooking appliance in which a food is heated using fire generated by burning a gas supplied according to the kind of heating sources for heating the food to be cooked and an electric cooking appliance in which a food is heated using a heater generating heat by the supplied electricity.
When the cooking appliance is classified according to the installed form, the cooking appliance may be classified into a built-in type cooking appliance which is installed between kitchen furniture installed in a kitchen space, a free-stand type cooking appliance which is installed at a position desired by a user, and a wall-mountable cooking appliance which is installed on a predetermined wall in a kitchen space.
In recent, various functions are being added to the cooking appliance to satisfy various needs of the user. For example, the various functions may include a function in which heating sources are multiply installed to reduce a cooking time for cooking a food, an insulation function in which the cooking appliance is built in cooking furniture to improve safety, and a function in which a passage for exhausting an exhaust gas generated during the cooking of the food and a passage for cooling the product are reconstituted.